L'autre possibilité, le choix
by Eshana-Ash
Summary: Lorsqu'un plan lui est révélé, Castiel choisit de désobéir en faveur de Dean, et de sa famille. mais cela implique beaucoup de choses, et surtout un changement radical dans la vie de chacun. / Destiel, M pour les chapitres à venir.
1. Les conséquences d'un choix

**Titre: **L'autre possibilité, le choix.

**Auteur: **Eshana-Ash

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Genre: **Humour/Romance, Dean/Castiel

**Rated: **M, pour ce qui va venir :))

**Résumé**: "Lorsqu'un plan lui ai révélé, Castiel choisit de désobéir en faveur de Dean, et de sa famille. mais cela implique beaucoup de choses, et surtout un changement radical dans la vie de chacun. "

**Disclaimer**: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres, et sont la propriété de CW si je ne m'abuse. Surtout, je ne fais aucun bénéfices sur cet écrit.

**Spoilers: **Cette histoire se situe au moment de la saison 5, donc il y aura du spoil, même si je ne suis pas la véritable histoire. Donc bon, vous êtes prévenus !

**Notes: **Bonjour à tous ! Voilà ma première fanfic Destiel, et ma première aussi dans l'univers de Supernatural. Cette histoire est donc un slash Dean/Cas, et c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré mettre un rating M, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes par la suite avec le contenu de mes chapitres.

Je suis désolé si vous trouvez des ressemblances avec d'autres fanfictions pour le début, mais ce n'est PAS DU TOUT mon intention ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre un : Les conséquences d'un choix**

Dean se trouvait dans un motel, pour une fois légèrement mieux que les autres. Ils venaient de quitter Alliance, la ville où ils avaient rencontré Jesse, l'enfant mi humain, mi démon, qui avait choisi la neutralité. Encore une fois, il avait eu l'espoir de trouver quelque chose ici, quelqu'un qui pourrait être efficace contre Lucifer. Et encore une fois, il se retrouvait à son point de départ, c'est à dire à peu près rien. Au moins, il était avec Sam, et juste cette pensée aida le chasseur à se ressaisir.

On avait beau leur dire que leur destin était tracé, ils avaient réussi à en changer. Alors pourquoi pas cette fois ? Puis lui vint en tête toutes les raisons qui faisaient qu'ils avaient de grandes chances de ne pas y parvenir. Il les balaya. Il était avec son frère.

Et en plus de ça, ils avaient une aide non négligeable : l'ange avec un balais dans le cul qui s'était rebellé pour eux. Non, qui s'était rebellé _pour lui_, se corrigea Dean, une douce chaleur se répandant en lui à cette idée. Cas.

Il sourit.

S'allongeant sur son lit, le chasseur tenta de trouver le sommeil. Pour une fois, il pouvait faire autant de bruits, et remuer autant qu'il voulait avant de dormir, car Sam était rentrée avec fille, fait plutôt rare ! Normalement à la fin d'une chasse, c'était lui qui ressentait le besoin de sortir, et de si possible rencontrer une fille. Mais cette fois, il avait était complètement éclipsé par son petit frère ! Il faut dire qu'avec son regard de chien battu, elles craquaient toutes... **" mais je suis sûr que je suis un meilleur coup.. " **Souffla-t-il.

Il aurait pu trouver quelqu'un aussi, mais il n'en eut pas envie pour une fois. Il appréciait ce moment seul. Pas que les choses soient difficiles avec Sam, ils faisaient tous les deux beaucoup d'efforts pour que les choses s'arrangent, mais juste parce qu'il aimait cette sensation de calme.

Il sentait ses paupières se fermer lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone le fit se redresser d'un coup. Par réflexe, sa main avait attrapé l'arme qu'il gardait sous son oreiller.

- **Cas, bordel, j'allais dormir là ! Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai dit ? les besoins primaires qu'ont a nous, humains ? Et bien dormir en fait parti, et là j'étais plutôt bien parti !** râla-t-il sur l'ange, lorsqu'il décrocha après avoir lu le nom inscrit sur son écran. Cas avait le don pour tomber toujours au mauvais moment, railla-t-il.

**- Dean.. **

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cas avait des difficultés à parler, sa respiration haletante, faisant sonner l'alarme dans la tête de Dean. Pourquoi Cas ne lui répondait-t-il pas comme à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas oublié leur discussion, en trouvant le moyen d'ajouter quelque chose de gênant au possible pour le chasseur ?

- **Cas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ça va mec ? Cas ! **Cria Dean. Bien que passablement énervé au début de la conversation, il n'aimait pas savoir son ange en danger.

- **Dean, où es tu ? Je ne la sens presque plus.. Dean ... **Supplia Cas.

Cas ne suppliait pas. Il lui arrivait de demander son aide à Dean, et celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas, mais même dans ces moments là, il avait la même voix grave si particulière que Dean aimait. Le chasseur eut peur. Cette même peur qu'il avait lorsque quelqu'un de proche de lui était en difficulté. Sa poitrine se serra, mais Dean resta parfaitement concentré. Cas avait besoin de lui.

**- Au Sunset Motel, à la sortie de Alliance, la ville au gamin. Cas, réponds moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Cas ! **

Mais plus personne n'était au bout de la ligne.

Dean se leva, s'apprêtant à appeler Sam pour l'alerter, lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Se précipitant, il l'ouvrit avec force. Cas se trouvait là appuyé contre la chambranle.

**- Cas ! **

Dean ouvrit les bras à temps, et l'ange s'effondra sur lui, à demi conscient. son trench-coat semblait niquel, comme d'habitude, mais Cas avait les mains rouges.

Le chasseur remarqua la plaie qui lui entaillait le ventre, la chemise blanche abondamment tachée de sang. De sang ? Depuis quand son ange saignait-il ?

**- Regarde moi, reste éveillé ! ça va aller mec, je vais m'occuper de toi ! **rassura Dean.

Fermant la porte d'un coup de pied, il aida l'ange à aller jusqu'au lit, où il le déposa le plus doucement possible. Lorsqu'il fut assuré que celui-ci n'allait pas tomber, Dean se rendit avec hâte dans la salle de bain pour trouver de quoi le soigner.

**- Dean.. Je suis désolé.. **Entendit-il.

- **Hey hey hey Cas, t'excuse pas, tu sais que si y'a un problème je suis là mec, **s'empressa de dire Dean**. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? **

**- Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi... Parce qu'il n'y a que toi.. **Souffla l'ange.

Voilà le genre de phrase gênante que Cas lui sortait tout le temps. Et ce qui le gênait encore plus, c'est qu'il appréciait cela. Chaque fois un peu plus que la précédente. Mais quelque chose semblait différent, le visage de l'ange, qui normalement, en dehors de son regard, restait stoïque, exprimait de la douleur, de l'incompréhension. De la peur.

- **Okay. Hm. Montre voir ta plaie, faut que je désinfecte tout ça. **Déclara Dean, décidant ainsi de couper cour à un de ces moments "_laissons tomber les masques et parlons de ce que l'on ressent" _que Sam le forçait à avoir de temps en temps. Cela avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Pas vraiment une histoire d'être un pseudo macho qui veut être fort, plutôt qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris à faire ça. Il savait mentir, prendre une autre identité, se battre, se cacher en cas de problèmes. Son père lui avait appris tout ça. Mais la confiance, parler de lui, il avait dû apprendre différemment. Avec Sammy. Puis avec Bobby. Et même maintenant, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui venait instinctivement.

Nettoyant le sang qui commençait à sécher, Dean soigna l'ange du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et même s'il détestait recoudre les autres personnes, il se saisit de l'aiguille et du fil et tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de refermer la blessure, levant parfois les yeux sur Castiel pour voir ses réactions. L'ange le fixait toujours, avec ce même regard qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui : _"pénétrant." _fut le seul mot auquel Dean pensa pour le qualifier.

**- ça risque de faire mal, **dit-il juste en versant l'alcool sur la plaie de l'Ange, pour la désinfecter.

- **Ah ! Arrêtes ! ça fait mal ! **cria soudainement Castiel, le visage crispé dans une expression de douleur.

Dean fut interloqué. Ok, ça faisait mal, mais bon, Cas en avait vu d'autres pas vrai ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne puisse plus gérer la douleur ?

**- Je t'avais prévenu mec...**

Il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Les questions viendraient plus tard. Mais ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Castiel, et la douleur qu'ils renvoyaient lui fit peur. Il avait mal, physiquement. Dean se sentait opprimé, et la peur ne partait pas. Alors qu'il voulait éviter tout rapprochement, Dean fit la chose qui lui paru le plus naturel sur le moment : Il attrapa la main de l'ange, et la serra.

**- Je suis là. Faut que tu dormes pour te remettre maintenant**. Dit-il fermement.

**- Dean, et toi ? Tu.. **L'ange s'arrêta, comme s'il était gêné de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il leva les yeux, hésitant.

**- Je reste. Dors maintenant**, murmura Dean, calmant l'inquiétude de son ami.

Castiel reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- **Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi hein, un ange qui peut même pas faire son "mojo" sur son hôte lorsqu'il est blessé..** Railla Dean.

Mais Cas dormait déjà, et Dean s'installa plus confortablement, comprenant qu'il allait sûrement passer sa nuit à veiller le blessé. Il recula un peu la chaise sur laquelle il était installé, et de sa main libre, il déplaça le matériel qui lui avait été nécessaire pour soigner l'Ange. La tache fut ardue, mais la chaleur qu'il sentait, venant de la main de Cas dans la sienne le dissuada de se servir des deux.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas.. **Dit-il une dernière fois, en regardant le visage de Cas. **Je suis là. **

_Alors, vos avis sur ce premier chapitre ? :)_


	2. Le réveil

**Titre: **L'autre possibilité, le choix.

**Auteur: **Eshana-Ash

**Rated: **M, pour ce qui va venir :))

**Disclaimer**: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres, et sont la propriété de CW si je ne m'abuse. Surtout, je ne fais aucun bénéfices sur cet écrit.

**Notes : **Coucou tout le monde :) Déjà, désolé pour le temps que j'ai pris pour poster une suite... J'espère pouvoir tenir des délais plus courts la prochaine fois !

- Chanlight, KatrinaCorp, Dori4n, Shmi & Wheresmypie : _Merci de me suivre _:)

- Chanlight : _Merci :) Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à post la suite.. w_

- Evraska : _Hiiiii merci :') J'espère que cette suite va te plaire alors.. _

- Shmi : _Merci beaucoup ! Voyons voir si l'évolution de l'histoire vous plait alors ;)_

- Zaïka : _Merci, & voilà la suite ^^_

- Wheresmypie : _Ma 1ère revieeeew... En plus par quelqu'un qui a un pseudo que j'adore.. OH JOIE ! Merci d'avoir attendu ! o_

Voilààà, bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Sinon, allez lire mon autre fic destiel UA, que j'écris avec KatrinaCorp " Miséricordieux" s'il vous plaiiit :D

N'hésitez pas à me donnez me donner vos avis ! Bisous

**Ps : SPOIL saison 5**

**Chapitre deux : Le réveil**

Castiel se réveilla dans un lieu qui ne connaissait pas. Du moins, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir comment il était arrivé là. Il avait l'impression qu'un étaux entourait sa tête, et quelque chose semblait battre sous ses tempes. Posant sa main sur l'une d'entre elles, il sentit le rythme de son sang, qui pulsait à l'intérieur. Toutes ses sensations paraissaient exacerbées. Il voulu se lever, mais une sensation nouvelle l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait mal. Tout son corps se contracta en réponse à son mouvement, et il sentit sa main serrer quelque chose. Ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés, sous le coup de la douleur, et il ne put les ouvrir immédiatement.

**- Cas ? **

La voix de Dean. Dean. D'un coup, la douleur lui sembla moindre, et la peur qui commençait à s'installer en lui s'envola. Dean. La chaleur dans sa main sembla se répandre dans tout son corps.

**- Dean ? **souffla-t-il. Sa voix lui semblait faible, et il tenta de l'éclaircir en toussant.

**- Bordel Cas me refais plus jamais ce coup là ! **S'écria Dean, serrant plus fort la main de l'Ange qui était toujours dans la sienne, sans même s'en rendre compte. **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Et depuis quand tu peux plus utiliser ton mojo sur toi ? **

Castiel ouvrit enfin les yeux. Tout semblait flou, et il peinait à s'habituer à la lumière crue de l'ampoule, qui pendait au plafond. Clignant plusieurs fois, il fixa Dean, jusqu'à ce que celui ci lui apparaisse clairement.

Il avait les yeux cernés, et Castiel pouvait voir la fatigue accumulée, les nombreuses déceptions, et tout ce que le chasseur avait du traverser dernièrement. A ce moment, il n'eut pas le courage d'être celui qui allait ajouter de la douleur, d'être le messager de ce qu'il avait vu.

Mais Dean le fixait, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Baissant les yeux, il voulu s'expliquer.

**- Dean, je.. **Il fut coupé par un toussotement, un autre.

**- Attends bouge pas. **

Dean se leva soudainement, se dirigeant vers ce qui leur servait de cuisine dans cette chambre. Trouvant un verre plus ou moins propre, il le rempli et le rapporta à l'Ange.

**- Tiens, bois, ça ira mieux, **Dit-il en lui passant la main dans le dos pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Castiel s'appuya sur lui, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se relever. Portant le verre à ses lèvres, il but de petites gorgées, savourant pour la première fois la boisson la plus commune mais la plus désaltérante qu'il soit, l'eau.

**- Dean, je suis désolé... Je vais t'expliquer, mais, est ce que Sam pourrait venir ? ça le concerne aussi. Je ne pas porteur de bonnes nouvelles cette fois ci.. **Répondit-il enfin à la question muette de l'homme.

- **Comme si tu venais toujours pour des bonnes nouvelles Cas**, railla-t-il, tiquant un peu à l'évocation de Sam.

Cependant, il sorti son téléphone, et composa le numéro de son frère pour faire revenir celui-ci.

**- Il s'envoyait en l'air avec une fille alors... **Dit-il à l'intention de l'Ange. **Je sais pas si.. Sam ? Ouai faut que tu reviennes au motel, Cas te demande. Il semblerait qu'on ait un problème de plus.. Ok à tout de suite. **

Reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller que Dean avait placé derrière lui, Castiel attendit que le cadet arrive, cherchant la meilleure façon qu'il aurait pour leur expliquer sa situation.

Sam passa la porte de la chambre une demi heure plus tard, légèrement essoufflé. Comme à son habitude, il avait les sourcils froncés, tentant de ne pas paraître trop soucieux. Peine perdue.

**- Castiel ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé **? S'étonna-t-il en apercevant l'Ange alité. Dean qui était toujours au chevet de celui ci, s'écarta vivement à l'arrivée de Sam.

**- Sammy c'est pas trop tôt ! J'attends depuis tout à l'heure pour savoir ce qu'il se passe moi !** s'emporta Dean. Il avait déjà imaginé les pires scénarios dans se laps de temps, et il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir. Dean n'était pas vraiment du genre à être patient.

- **Dean. **

Juste en prononçant son nom, Castiel le rappela à l'ordre. Dean avait ses yeux posés sur lui, perdu. **J'ai chuté. **Dit-il simplement.

Dean se figea. il ne pouvait pas y croire, son ange était le seul à encore croire que Dieu était vivant, et il avait chuté ? Il n'aurait jamais pu choisir de chuter. Et même si il doutait et qu'il n'approuvait pas les décisions des révélations, il n'avait jamais commis d'actions qui lui aurait valu cette peine. Repensant au Castiel humain qu'il avait vu lorsque Zachariah l'avait envoyé dans le futur, son coeur se serra. Il s'était pourtant juré.. Juré qu'il ferait tout pour ne jamais voir Cas comme ça, pour ne pas voir celui-ci se détruire volontairement. Il n'avait peut-être pas la foi en Dieu, en l'existence de l'Unique, mais il avait foi en Cas.

**- Non. **Déclara-t-il, refusant d'y croire. Ses yeux fixaient un point dans le vide, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'était pas pleinement présent.

Il ne revint que lorsqu'il aperçu les larmes coulant sur le visage de l'Ange.

**- Dean... Je suis désolé.. **

Castiel avait du mal à articuler, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait eu si mal.

- **Wow wow wow, Cas, calme toi ! **Dean était déjà à ses côtés, le prenant contre lui, et le berçant comme il le faisait avec Sammy quand il allait mal. L'Ange s'agrippa à lui, et Dean sentit ses mains entourer son cou. Il frissonna. Les pleurs se firent espacés, et peu à peu, se tarirent. S'écartant, Castiel essuya ses joues en faisant la moue.

**- Ok. Donc, euh... Tu as chuté ? **reprit Sam**. Par choix ? Ou est ce que tu as été...**

**- J'ai choisi. Dean ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'avais mes raisons. Et je.. Je.. C'est pour ça que je suis là. C'est Zachariah. Comme je te l'avais dit Dean, il craignait mes sentiments envers toi et.. **

**- Tu peux pas trouver une autre façon de le dire Cas ? **Coupa Dean tout d'un coup mal à l'aise.

**- Et bien, c'est toi qui m'a fait douté la première fois Dean. Alors je ne vois pas comment le dire autrement. Nous sommes liés.** Déclara Castiel, rougissant sans s'en rendre compte.

- **Oui bon passons, qu'est ce que le chef des connards d'emplumés a fait cette fois ? **

**- Il m'ont demandé de te convaincre Dean. Il m'ont demandé de te mentir, d'utiliser mon amitié pour vous pour vous faire dire oui. Ils sont convaincus que Sam finira par céder, ils veulent que le vaisseau de Michael soit prêt. **annonça Castiel.

-**C'est pas vraiment nouveau ça, **souffla Sam. Tout le monde le voyait déjà en Lucifer alors... **C'est pas vraiment une raison pour chuter no**n ? Demanda -t-il.

**- Ce n'est pas tout Sam. Si seulement. **Cas sembla hésiter, ne sachant pas vraiment si prendre pour faire preuve de tact. **Quand j'ai refusé, il m'a dit qu'il s'y attendait. Et que c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient décidés de faire appel à leur plan B. **

Dean le fixait, dur. Ses yeux semblaient le transpercer, et Castiel se décida à tout dire d'un coup.

**- Ils ont Adam. **

**- Pardon quoi ? **Les deux frères réagirent en même temps, tous les deux trop choqués, tentant de comprendre la signification de la déclaration de l'Ange.

**- Ils ont décidés de le faire revenir. Après tout, il possède le sang des Winchester, et il peut être le vaisseau de Michael. Mais il n'y survivra pas. Ils voulaient que j'arrête toute communication avec vous pour le faire céder lui. Ils m'ont donné le choix. **

_Et je t'ai choisi, Dean_. Ajouta -t-il dans sa tête.

Le fameux Dean était assis, trop atterré pour réagir. Son frère. _Ces connards voulaient utiliser son frère_. Son instinct protecteur revint en force. Il avait beau ne jamais avoir rencontré le garçon, il avait beau le jalouser pour la vie normale qu'il avait pu mener, pour ce match auquel son père ne l'avait jamais emmené lui, il restait son petit frère. Et c'était quelque chose qui s'était installé en lui, à l'instant où sa mère était morte. Protéger son frère. Protéger sa famille. Tout sacrifier. Sa vie. Son âme. Il sentait la colère monter en lui, cette rage incontrôlable qui lui donnait envie de tout frapper, jusqu'à ce que ses poignets se cassent, que sa peau saigne, que ses ongles se retournent. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur physique remplace la douleur psychologique avec laquelle il était forcé de vivre chaque jour.

Puis, il tourna la tête vers l'Ange, et tout prit un autre angle. Cas. Son ange, avec qui il avait la plupart du temps été dur. Sur qui il avait crié, sans même pouvoir se rappeler le nombre de fois. Cas avait tout sacrifié pour une famille qui n'était pas la sienne.

Cas, allongé dans ce lit, le corps meurtri, le visage las. La peur. L'incompréhension. L'envie d'avoir pu faire autrement.

Soufflant un coup, Dean se passa les mains dans ses cheveux courts pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

**- Cas... Tu.. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Grâce à toi, on va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose. Parce que ils se plantent complètement s'ils pensent que je vais leur laisser notre frère ! Et qu'ils aillent se faire foutre s'ils sont pas content de nous voir intervenir encore une fois.. Cas.. Merci. **Finit par dire Dean.

Et Sam, qui était resté en retrait, vit le visage de l'Ange se détendre à l'instant où Dean le remercia. Il put lire aussi facilement que dans un livre dans les émotions de leur ami. Tout lui semblait si clair..

**- Ok. Donc en plus des démons, de Lucifer, et de l'Apocalypse, on doit le sauver. Dean a raison, on le laissera pas au milieu de tout ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point on t'est reconnaissant Castiel. Par contre, on va pas pouvoir rester là. Je vais appeler Bobby pour le prévenir qu'on va squatter chez lui un temps.** Et Sam sorti.

Castiel sembla se recroqueviller, mal à l'aise d'être seul à seul avec Dean.

- **Va falloir que tu supportes un peu la douleur Cas, le voyage va pas être terrible pour toi... **Dean serra les dents, si disant que quelque part, c'était de sa faute si l'Ange n'était plus capable de se soigner. C'était pour aider sa famille qu'il était là.

**- Désolé d'être un poids de plus Dean... **Souffla Cas, interprétant les émotions du chasseur à son encontre.

**- Cas, t'as voulu sauver mon p'tit frère. Tu es là pour notre famille. Tu seras jamais un poids pour moi, en vérité.. **Mais l'arrivée de Sam coupa Dean, qui retourna s'occuper de ranger les affaires.

En fin d'après midi, l'Impala était chargée, et Dean installa Cas à l'avant voulant pouvoir garder un oeil sur la santé de celui ci pendant le trajet.

**- Ok, c'est parti.. **Dit -il en enclenchant une cassette de AC/DC. Cas se tourna vers lui, et comme la veille, Dean lui attrapa la main pour le rassurer. Le geste fut rapide, mais la signification fut la même.

_Je suis là. _Pensa Dean.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Voilà pour le chapitre deux ? Alors vos avis ? J'essayerais de poster le chapitre trois plus vite en tout cas... Merci beaucoup de me lire ! _


	3. Se déchirer sans raison, et dormir

**Titre: **L'autre possibilité, le choix.

**Auteur: **Eshana-Ash

**Rated: **M, pour ce qui va venir :))

**Disclaimer**: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres, et sont la propriété de CW si je ne m'abuse. Surtout, je ne fais aucun bénéfices sur cet écrit.

**Notes : **Bonsoir à tous ! :) Je sais que je mets du temps à poster la suite, mais c'est déjà une semaine plus tôt que la dernière fois, alors je suis fière de moi. XD Surtout que à côté de ça, j'écris un OS par semaine pour le cadeau de FalconAngel... Donc voilà.

- Pinkwilight1, Mayryanne, Sarahmaman03, Ina88, & Dieithryn _: Bienvenue ici, et merci de me suivre ! :) _

- FalconAngel :_ Miiiiiii merci Nini :D J'espère que tu vas kiffdown celui là :p _

- Zaika : _Merci ! Qu'est ce que tu trouves mignon ? :p Et voilà la suite ! _

- Chanlight _: Oui désolé... Dans ma tête, c'est très clair, mais j'ai du mal à bien l'exprimer directement. C'est un peu un "contre eux, ou avec eux." Je pense l'avoir un peu approfondi dans ce chapitre, parce que je voulais pas faire comme si il avait pris cette décision à l'arrache. J'espère que ça te semblera plus clair et que tu aimeras ! _

- Ina88 : _Muuuu désolé je sais que je suis longue à poster en plus.. Mais j'ai pleins d'écrits à la fois et c'est dur de suivre le rythme... Et merci bien sur ! Je ferais tout pour des yeux de cockers façon Sammy... *bave*_

Merci à tous de me lire, et en avant pour le chapitre 3 ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre trois : Se déchirer sans raison, et dormir. **

Le voyage fut long, et en dehors de la musique de Dean, il n'y eut pas de bruit dans la voiture. Chacun semblait vaquer à ses occupations, ou plutôt à ses pensées. Sam, à l'arrière, se repassait en tête toutes les informations qui pourraient leur être utile dans la recherche de leur frère, essayant de ne pas désespérer en se rendant compte qu'ils devraient se contenter de bien peu. Il aurait bien voulu questionner l'Ange, mais celui-ci avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre, et dormait profondément.

A son habitude, Dean avait le regard rivé sur la route. Conduire l'avait toujours apaisé. Peut-être était-ce le sentiment qu'il ressentait, toujours aller de l'avant, comme si lorsqu'il conduisait, une route se mettait aussi en place dans son esprit, le guidant à travers les épreuves qu'il devait affronter.

Le seul changement que Sam remarqua était les fréquents regards qu'il jetait à l'Ange à ces côtés, vérifiant que celui ci allait bien malgré le voyage.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Castiel fut réveillé par le mauvais état de l'allée de la maison de Bobby, qui faisait trembler l'Impala de toute part.

**- Désolé Bébé... **S'excusa Dean auprès de sa voiture, après s'être garé. Attrapant leurs affaires avec Sam, Dean vit Castiel les attendre, l'air gêné.

**- Cas tu peux t'avancer t'sais... **Lui dit-il moqueur.

**- C'est que... Je ne suis pas sur que Bobby m'apprécie vraiment**.

Dean sourit face à l'air hésitant de l'Ange, et posant sa main sur son épaule, il le rassura.

- **T'inquiète pas va, il risque d'être un peu bourru au début, mais je suis sur qu'il t'aime bien au fond. Ok ? **Dean n'attendant pas de réponse particulière, s'avança vers la maison, et y frappa un coup fort.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Bobby vienne leur ouvrir. Celui ci, toujours coincé dans son fauteuil, essayait tant bien que mal de s'en accommoder.

**- C'est pas trop tôt ! **grogna-t-il. **J'ai cru que je mangerais jamais à vous attendre... Allez entrez ! **

Laissant passer les trois hommes, Bobby referma la porte sur eux, et se rendit à la cuisine. Leur criant d'aller poser leurs affaires dans les chambres qui leur étaient maintenant attribués à force de les voir traîner dans le salon, Bobby se sentit tout de même bêtement heureux de les savoir chez lui. D'une certaine façon, il les considérait comme ses garçons, et comme un père, le retour de ses enfants lui réchauffait le coeur.

Castiel était resté debout, dans le salon, attendant le retour des frères pour se rendre auprès de son hôte.

Mais lorsque celui ci l'appela, il s'avança prudemment vers la cuisine.

**- Idjit reste pas là. Viens plutôt m'aider à dresser la table, qu'on puisse enfin manger**, lui demanda l'homme.

S'exécutant, Castiel écouta attentivement toutes les indications d'emplacement, et s'affaira à mettre la table pour la première fois de sa vie, faisant bien attention à que les couverts soient dans le bon sens, et surtout, que la présentation soit belle. De ce qu'il avait observé, il semblait que les humains aimaient ce qui était bien agencé.

Dean fut surpris de le trouver assis à table, trouvant le tableau agréable.

**- Pas mal pour une première fois, **railla-t-il, appréciant l'idée, en se dirigeant vers la place en face de lui.

**- Dean tu... ? **S'étonna l'Ange.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **Dean était maintenant planté à côté de la table, se comprenant pas pourquoi l'ange l'avait arrêté.

**- Non rien... Je pensais que tu te mettrais à côté de moi**. répondit simplement l'Ange, les yeux baissés.

Dean rougit violemment, toussant pour essayer de se donner une contenance, mais s'assit tout de même auprès de l'Ange. Celui-ci le remercia discrètement, le fixant encore une fois sans ciller.

Sam revint avec les plats, et lorsque chacun fut installés, ils commencèrent à manger avec une envie non dissimulée. Castiel semblait plus hésitant, mais se contenta de copier les geste de Dean, se servant après lui, et attendant que tout le monde ait commencé pour manger.

Il resta quelques instants la fourchette suspendue devant ses lèvres, pensant soudainement que c'était la première chose qu'il allait réellement goûter depuis sa chute. Dean le voyant, il l'encouragea d'un râle de contentement en mordant dans la viande qui était dans son assiette, piochant dans les pommes de terre pendant qu'il mâchait encore.

Se lançant, Castiel mit en bouche le bout de pomme de terre encore fumant, et ferma les yeux.

S'étonnant du goût doux et légèrement sucré, il sourit sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était vraiment surprenant de sentir pour la première fois quelque chose rouler sur sa langue, de sentir les différentes sensibilités que celle ci possédait. Avalant, Castiel apprécia la sensation de chaleur qui se répandait en lui, en sentant la nourriture tomber dans son estomac.

Dean, de son coté, semblait captivé par les réactions de son ange, suivant chacune modification de son expression. Il sourit en le voyant sourire, et soupira lorsque l'Ange fit part de son contentement.

Sam et Bobby s'amusaient, se moquant ouvertement de Dean, mais celui ci ne semblait rien entendre en dehors des sons produits par Castiel.

**- Regarde les, on pourrait danser sur la table qu'ils le verraient même pas**, lança Bobby.

- **Des filles pourraient se déhancher ici maintenant que Dean ne remarquerait rien oui**, rajouta Sam.

Riant, Sam attendit que les plats soient finis pour les débarrasser, et amener un dessert, ce qui était une vraie exception chez Bobby.

- **Bobby, tu nous as fait un gâteau au chocolat ? **S'étonna Dean en voyant son frère revenir.

**- Quoi ? J'ai du temps libre maintenant, faut bien que je m'occupe ! **Se justifia avec empressement leur hôte. Il avait juste voulu faire plaisir aux gamins, mais ça il ne se risquerait pas à l'avouer.

**- Du chocolat ? Est ce que c'est bon Dean ? **Demanda Castiel en se tournant vers son humain.

**- Plutôt oui. Bon après, ça égale pas une tarte pour moi, mais ça fait quand même parti de mes desserts préférés. C'est celui de Sammy. Tu vas voir, je suis sur que tu vas aimer toi. C'est plutôt sucré, **expliqua Dean, tout en découpant le gâteau, et en servant l'Ange d'une part généreuse.

Faisant confiance à l'homme, Castiel mordit à pleines dents dans le dessert. Il y eut comme une explosion en lui lorsque le met toucha sa langue, et il ne put s'empecher de gémir. C'était tellement bon... Déjà que le premier plat lui avait procuré beaucoup de plaisir, il lui semblait que celui ci enflammait tous ses sens. L'odeur était enivrante, et le chocolat fondait doucement dans sa bouche, révélant peu à peu toute sa saveur. Ce qui avait été très fort au début s'adoucissait, et de légères notes de vanille semblaient percer.

**- Dean c'est vraiment... Hm, c'est tellement... **Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre.

La bouche sèche, Dean n'avait pas lâché l'Ange des yeux, les pupilles clairement dilatées. Les joues rougies, il avait dû serrer ses poings pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit, et un léger filet de sang lui coulait dans la bouche, après s'être mordu l'intérieur des joues.

**- Et bien, au moins on sait que tu aimes le chocolat**, finit par dire Sam, voyant que Dean était incapable de parler pour le moment. Parfois, c'était à Sam de venir au secours de son frère, et à cet instant, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Dean mit quelques minutes à se reprendre, et finit par baisser les yeux en mangeant sa propre part de gâteau.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Castiel se remettait doucement de ses blessures, Bobby fut mit au courant d'une présence d'un fantôme non loin de chez lui, et les deux frères décidèrent de s'en charger. Laissant l'Ange seul avec difficulté, Dean semblait mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils furent sur le départ. Mais Bobby se chargea de lui rappeler sa présence, et aussi du travail qui les attendait ici. Après tout, ils fallaient bien qu'ils s'avancent dans les recherches pour trouver l'endroit où Adam était gardé.

Pour les deux frères, ce fut quelque chose d'agréable dans un certain sens, de revenir à une simple chasse au fantôme. Pour Dean, c'était la parenthèse nécessaire pour se remettre les idées en place, et surtout pour garder ce sentiment qui faisait qu'il aimait la chasse. Ils aidaient les autres. Malgré le bordel qu'était leurs vies, ils trouvaient le temps d'aider les autres. Dean aimait l'attention particulière qu'on lui portait après qu'il ait finit une chasse, l'espoir entretenu par les remerciements des victimes.

- **T'aurais pu être plus discret quand même Dean, **s'esclaffa Sam en passant le seuil de la maison de Bobby. Castiel entendant des voix, se dirigea vers eux, trop heureux de revoir enfin les frères. Ils n'étaient partis que quelques jours, et pourtant il avait eu l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement pendant tout ce temps, pas habitué à ressentir si fortement de l'inquiétude. La porte se refermant sur la nuit tombée, il allait les saluer lorsque Dean parla.

**- Elle voulait me remercier, que veux tu que je te dise, **dit Dean, frimeur, sans avoir remarqué la présence de l'Ange. **Comment dire non à une demoiselle hein ? **

**- Tu l'as quand même fait, dire non**, se moqua Sam. **Oh Salut Castiel ! ça va ? **

Castiel semblait perdu, dans l'entrée, fixant les frères tour à tour. Il essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre le sujet de leur conversation. Quelque chose s'était serré en lui à l'évocation de Dean proche de quelqu'un d'autre. D'une autre. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal.

- **Sam, Dean. Content de vous voir de retour, **se contenta-t-il de dire, évitant de regarder Dean. **je pense aller bien. Et vous la chasse ? **demanda-t-il à regrets.

**- Ouai, plutôt intéressant... Surtout l'après, le passage où la fille veut remercier**.. Railla Dean.

**- Dean... **Souffla Sam, ayant remarqué le malaise de l'Ange. Celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à ne pas trembler, et Sam vit sa lèvre s'agiter fortement avant qu'il ne la morde pour se calmer.

Le chasseur ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, et la fatigue faisant son effet, lâcha un soupir las et partit à la cuisine avant de s'énerver. Se servant à boire, il laissa l'alcool agir doucement sur son corps, relâchant ses muscles. Mais malgré tout, contrairement à d'habitude, la tension ne disparut pas. Après s'être resservi, il parti rejoindre les autres restés au salon, pour s'enquérir des nouvelles.

**- Alors, vous avez trouvés des infos concernant Adam ? **Demanda-t-il à Bobby, se léchant l'alcool sur les lèvres.

L'homme en fauteuil baissa les yeux, l'air défait. Ils avaient parcouru tous les livres, appelés les personnes sûres, à la recherche de la moindre informations qui pourraient les aider, mais rien n'avait été concluant.

- **Dean, l'on a très peu d'informations, et c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un tel phénomène, alors c'est plutôt... **Commença Castiel.

**- Ouai, en gros, tes frères ont encore décidé de foutre ma famille dans la merde, **coupa Dean, amer. Ça commençait à être difficile pour lui de supporter les interventions des Anges dans sa vie. **Putain d'emplumés... **Buvant d'une traite la fin de son verre, le chasseur fixait Castiel, un air dur collé sur le visage.

**- Dean, je... **Tenta Castiel.

- **C'est bon Cas, j'ai compris. Je sais pas ce qu'on vous a fait, mais ça devait vraiment être un truc de connard pour que vous vous acharniez comme ça **! S'écria Dean.

**- Dean ! **Cria Sam, dans l'espoir de calmer son frère. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Dean semblait prêt à frapper. Il regarda son frère en fronçant les sourcils, choqué des paroles prononcés. Dans ce qu'il disait, Dean incluait Castiel dans ceux qui voulaient du mal à sa famille. Et malgré toute la fatigue et l'alcool ingurgité, cela n'excusait rien. Dean se comportait comme un connard, et Sam avait du mal à l'accepter.

**- C'est rien Sam, **souffla doucement Castiel. **Je comprends la colère de Dean. Il se fait tard, je vais aller dormir. **

Les larmes aux yeux, l'Ange monta les escaliers. Rentrant dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, il s'assit sur son lit, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sur Terre, il pleura d'incompréhension, de rage. Il ne pouvait empêcher tout son corps de trembler, et ses épaules se secouaient de façon erratique sous ses sanglots. Tentant de les étouffer, il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, et ferma les yeux.

_- __**C'est la seule possibilité Castiel. Tu as entendu les ordres.**__ La voix était forte, et semblait percer ses tympans. __**Tu vas vraiment les choisir eux, plutôt que ton Père ? Plutôt que ta famille ? **_

_Zachariah le fixait, avec cette même expression de colère dissimulée. _

_**- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir d'autre choix ? Servir mon Père, tout en aidant Dean. Pourquoi doivent-ils souffrir ? Il ne peut pas n'y avoir que cette solution. **__S'écria l'Ange. __**Je m'y refuse. **_

_Zachariah le fixa, avant de se mettre à rire. _

_- __**Tu crois vraiment pouvoir n'est-ce pas.. **__Se moqua-t-il. __**C'est peut-être ça le plus intéressant. En qui crois tu le plus Castiel ? Ton Père ? Ou un simple humain qui passe son temps à t'appeler, et qui te demande l'impossible sans jamais te remercier ? Est-ce ce que tu es vraiment, un chien, au pied d'un pauvre humain ? **_

_- __**Dean n'est pas comme ça. J'ai foi en lui, **__répondit calmement Castiel. __**Et j'ai foi en Notre Père. Mais vos commandements ont été biaisés, et votre parole n'est plus la sienne. Comment puis-je croire en vous, qui le considérez comme mort ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'agit pas, qu'il n'existe plus. Que serait le libre arbitre si Notre Père décidait d'intervenir à chaque fois ? Je crois qu'Il souffre. Comme chacun de nous. Mais leur liberté prévôt, et ce sera toujours le cas. Il ne les a pas créé pour jouer avec eux, Il les a voulu libre. **_

_- __**Libre ? Libre ? Et nous alors ? Ne sommes nous pas ses enfants Castiel ? Ne sommes nous pas les enfants abandonnés par Notre Père ? La voilà ton autre possibilité Castiel. Les choisir eux. **_

_Le vide. La douleur. La douleur. Sa tête qui semble être sur le point d'exploser. La vitesse. Tout semble blanc autour de lui. Ou peut-être est-ce juste ses yeux qui brûlent ? _

**- Castiel ? **

L'entrée de Sam dans sa chambre fit revenir l'Ange à la réalité, sortant de ses souvenirs. Secouant la tête pour chasser la sensation de chute, celui ci s'assit sur le bord du lit. D'un accord tacite, Sam s'assit à ses côtés, et amorça la conversation par un hésitant **« Euh... ».**

**- Je crois qu'il s'en veut plus qu'il ne t'en veux tu sais... Il n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter pour toi pendant la chasse**, essaya Sam.

**- Il m'en veut d'être inutile. Je suis un poids. **Déclara Castiel.

**- Quoi ? Mais non ! Tu seras jamais un poids pour nous Castiel ! Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi de gérer toutes ses émotions, surtout quand Dean est le mec qui tient absolument à avoir l'air insensible... Mais, tu sais qu'on tient tous à toi hein ? **Demanda Sam.

**- Merci Sam**, lui sourit l'Ange. **Mais Dean... Il... Et quand je repense à ma chute, parfois je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas eu une autre solution, pour ne pas à avoir à vous imposer ça**. Frissonnant à l'évocation de sa chute, Castiel ferma les yeux brièvement.

**- Tu... Tu t'en rappelles ? **Sam sembla mal à l'aise, se rappelant Anna. **Castiel, tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais, alors ne te rajoutes pas ça sur les épaules. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et Dean, même s'il ne le montre pas, je crois qu'il s'en veut surtout . Parce que c'est à cause de notre situation que tu as dû.. Enfin c'est pour notre famille ce sacrifice. Et bon, il aurait préféré que tu n'ais jamais à la faire. **expliqua doucement Sam, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

**- Dès que je ferme les yeux. Je... C'est plutôt dur d'en parler... **finit Castiel. Oui. Revivre sa chute n'était pas vraiment son passe-temps préféré. Il s'apaisa en écoutant le cadet parler de ce que Dean ne lui dirait peut-être jamais, et son coeur se réchauffa soudainement. Il eut pendant quelques instants la sensation d'appartenance à cette famille insolite.

Voyant que l'Ange allait mieux, Sam lui sourit et se leva pour aller trouver son frère. Il allait l'entendre celui là !

Adossé contre un mur, les yeux fermés, Dean attendait. Il savait que son frère allait lui tomber dessus. C'était toujours le cas quand il faisait un connerie.

**- Tu savais qu'il voyait sa chute ? Tu te rappelles la description d'Anna sur la chute hein ? Cette sensation d'être écorché vivant. Pour toi Dean,** martela Sam.

**- Il t'en a parlé ? **se vexa Dean.

**- Peut-être qu'il t'en aurait parlé à toi si tu passais pas ton temps à lui hurler dessus alors qu'il se démène pour nous ! Heureusement que je suis là pour m'occuper de vos problèmes de couple, parce que franchement, sans moi, je sais pas ce que vous auriez fait ! **

Ne relevant pas, Dean préféra se rendre auprès de l'Ange. Pourquoi avait-il parlé à Sam et pas à lui ? Certes son frère avait expliqué le phénomène, mais Dean avait du mal à le comprendre.

Poussant la porte entrouverte, Dean s'appuya à la chambranle de la porte en attendant que l'Ange relève les yeux.

**- Alors comme ça tu préfères parler à Sam qu'à moi ? **Commença Dean, le ton de sa voix toujours aussi dur.

Mais lorsque Castiel le regarda enfin, il sentit le lourd poids de la culpabilité s'abattre sur lui. Quel con. Bien sur que Cas faisait de son mieux. Bien sur qu'il avait été qu'un connard de lui gueuler dessus comme ça. Bien sur que l'Ange souffrait.

Allant à lui, Dean releva la tête de Castiel en attrapant son menton, de manière à le regarder dans les yeux. Pour qu'il comprenne.

- **Cas, vraiment, je... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que... C'est dur pour toi**, se contenta-il de dire. **Je vais essayer de faire plus attention à mon caractère pourri ok ? **

S'asseyant à ces côtés, il fit glisser l'Ange de manière à que celui-ci ait la tête posée sur son épaule.

Castiel soupira de contentement, la douleur s'amoindrissant. Ainsi Sam avait peut-être raison après tout... Se laissant bercer par la main qui passait dans son dos, il murmurait simplement quelques phrases au chasseur.

- **Quand j'ai chuté... J'ai eu confiance, parce que je savais que tu serais là pour moi. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. C'était si blanc... Dean. C'était si blanc.**

Tremblant, Castiel se concentra sur l'odeur de Dean pour se calmer. Sentant qu'il allait s'endormir, il s'accrocha à lui. Quand Dean était là, il lui semblait que tout reprenait de la couleur.

Voyant que son Ange somnolait, Dean l'installa plus confortablement dans son lit, jurant intérieurement contre lui de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Il voulait pourtant le protéger.

Se levant pour sortir de la pièce, il sentit la main de Castiel attraper son bras.

**- Dean... **

Comprenant la demande muette, Dean revint sur ses pas, et passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Castiel pour le bercer, défit ses chaussures, et s'allongea à ses côtés. Après tout, il ne souhaitait pas partir non plus, et lui aussi sentait la fatigue le gagner. Soupirant d'aise, il ferma les yeux.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Yosssh ! Voilà pour le chapitre trois.. Le prochain devrait être plus concentré sur Adam. J'espère que la chute de Castiel est un peu mieux comprise, et que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Pour la suite, j'essayerais de faire au plus vite... En attendant, allez lire mes OS « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean? » et surtout le petit dernier « La découverte de Sam » ! J'en posterais un autre ce jeudi normalement... Donnez moi vos avis sur je chapitre ! Bisous à tous :) _


	4. Y croire

**Titre: **L'autre possibilité, le choix.

**Auteur: **Eshana-Ash

**Rated: **M, pour ce qui va venir :))

**Disclaimer**: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tous les autres, et sont la propriété de CW si je ne m'abuse. Surtout, je ne fais aucun bénéfices sur cet écrit.

**Notes : **Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais que je suis longue à poster la suite, mais je voulais faire passer ma série de OS en priorité, vu que c'est un cadeau pour une amie très très chère à mon coeur... De plus, j'ai été prise dans les partiels, par mon séjour à NYC ( fuckfuckfuck j'adore cette ville ) et par mon déménagement futur.. Enfin bref, j'ai pas posté depuis 6 mois quoi. Sachez que je me considère comme un monstre horrible pour ça, parce que je supporte pas d'attendre XD et que au cas où si ça recommence, je tiens à dire que j'abandonnerais jamais cette fic, je la finirais coûte que coûte !

En tout cas, merci à tous d'avoir attendu !

**Pour LPLC :**

- JackHarkness83 : _Bienvenue sur cette histoire après t'avoir vu sur mes Os :) _

- Dieithryn : _Oui j'ai tendance à poster dans la nuit parce que je commence toujours à écrire vers 23h... ^^' Et reviewer en cours, c'est le bien ! Je le fais tout le temps... ( quand je dessine pas sur un coin de feuille.. ) Sinon, oui, moi aussi j'ai trouvé Dean horrible T_T & Cas mérite tout plein de calins... En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes l'implication de Sammy. ( Coïncidence ? Définitivement pas ! Destinés... Ils étaient tous les deux destinés ! ) J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! _

-Shmi _: Décidément tout le monde en veut à Dean XD ( Moi compris.. Comment ça, c'est moi qui écrit ? Et alors ? ^^ ) Non mais d'un coté, j'avoue qu'il y a de quoi.. & Ouiiii, j'adore les faire possessifs ces deux là ! :) J'espère que tu vas aimer le réveil alors.. _

- Eleinacristal : _Personnellement, je bavais en l'écrivant le passage du repas ^^ ( aussi parce que j'avais faim.. ) Et vive Sammy, parce que Dean c'est vraiment un boulet ce gars... Merci en tout cas ! _

-Chanlight : _Hmm j'aime qu'on m'appelle Chef :p Plus sérieusement, j'ai des milliards de gifs de Cas avec les larmes aux yeux donc je le vois bien réellement pleurer.. ( Cas i_i ) Surtout dans la situation dans laquelle il est là, même si il attend d'être seul pour se lâcher. & pour Dean, je considère qu'il est déjà proche de lui avec tout ce que Cas a fait pour eux, et pour lui, mais que le fait que maintenant Cas soit humain exacerbe encore plus ça parce que ça devient possible. Voilà voilààà.. :p _

-Zaika : _J'adore les commentaires qui résument bien ^^ Merci de me suivre en tout cas !_

Bowlette : _Bienvenue (l) Merci beaucoup ! J'essaye vraiment de faire tout mon possible pour que l'intrigue prenne une vraie place. ça va se développer dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça va te plaire !_

Yaone-Kami:_ Merci et bienvenue ! Moi aussi je les trouve adorables ensemble..._

Shanhearts_: Alors toi, je te bénis pour chacunes de te reviews sur toutes mes fics ! Je dois dire que c'est plus ou moins ça qui m'a motivé à finir d'écrire ce chapitre, savoir que des gens l'attendait.. En tout cas, merci merci merci, d'avoir aimé mes lemons, et d'avoir aimé mes OS.. :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira vraiment ! _

& Kajol Malfoy, Hayden Blodwyn, Madison2a, Le grand méchant loup à plumes, AngelInTrenchcoat, Voldiie, Martelca : _Bienvenue ici et merci de me suivre ! :D_

**Pour les OS:**

Mayryanne, Hayden Blodwyn, Nat-kun, Vismur, Sephy RSDH, vampire-marie, Harina-chan, Elsa Black Snape , Angel In a Trench coat Le Grand-Mechant-Loup-a-Plumes, Martelca, Miruru-sensei, 

& Shanhearts : _Merci de nous avoir rejoint, et de m'avoir lu ! Au passage, merci à tous pour vos favs, c'est fou ce que ça me remonte le moral quand j'ai pas la pêche ! Merci merci merci !_

**Joyeux anniversaire Dean:**

Elida17 :_ Biensur que non j'allais pas tuer Dean o_o Je suis beaucoup trop sensible pour ça XD _

Dieithryn : _Yeaaaaah contente que le lemon t'aies plu ! Et je voulais un retour abrupt :)_

FalconAngel :_ hiiiiiii je t'en prie ! Je suis trop trop heureuse que ça t'aies plu parce que tout ça c'était pour toi ! Je t'adore et j'ai hâte d'être à l'année prochaine ! _

Hayden Blodwyn : _Merci ! :D Vu que je fais pas trop lire mon destiel ( parce que répondre " j'écris de l'érotique gay très poussé et fluff à souhait avec des personnages d'une série" quand on vous pose la question "t'écris quoi? " il semblerait que ce soit bizarre... ) c'est assez rare, mais c'est toujours plus qu'agréable :) Donc, encore une fois, merci ! _

Shanhearts : _OMFG. Sérieusement, je suis peut-être sadique sur les bords, mais c'était l'effet escompté, genre qu'on ressente vraiment ce que ressent Dean. Alors FUCKYES I did it ! Et je suis super contente que tu aies aimé le retour de Cas :p _

**Porter ta grâce:**

Chanlight :_ Section SPN prête Sir ! Toujours là pour satisfaire les désirs __inassouvis__ de Destiel ! :D_

_Et merci pour le nombre impressionnant de favs o_o _

TheCrasy :_ Hellooo nouvelle arrivante !:) Merci beaucoup.. Et j'avoue que l'idée de Dean avec des ailes me séduit particulièrement.._

**Qu'est ce que tu veux, Dean ? **

Shanhearts:_ Mouiiii je sais, j'ai eclipsé la blessure. Mais enfait, je l'ai simplement oublié quand j'ai commencé à écrire le lemon, et en la relisant l'autre jour, je me suis aussi rendue compte que du coup, pof, ça avait été zappé. Mais bon, sachant que c'est ma première destiel, je préfère la laisser comme ça :) _

Tatunette : _Personne ne l'avait remarqué, et paf, du coup tout le monde en parle XD Pour ma défense, sa blessure n'était pas particulièrement grave, c'était surtout infligé par une lame angélique. Donc il pouvait plus vraiment se battre, et pas de guérison immédiate possible. Il n'empêche que s'il n'était pas en combat, ça restait supportable. Et puis, le sexe et l'amour font oublier tous les maux ! :D _

Believe and Hope : _Hiiii merci !:D L'imagination débordante, ça vient du fait que je passe mon temps libre à les imaginer ensemble.. _

**La découverte de Sam**

Believe and Hope :_ Déjà, bienvenue nouvelle lectrice ! Ensuite, tu viens juste de me donner un rêve de plus. Parce que oui, j'avais jamais callé que moi j'aurais adoré être à la place de Sam aussi ! Enfin bref, merci: )_

Le Grand-Mechant-Loup-a-Plumes :_ Merci beaucoup ! Si je t'ai fait rire, alors je suis pleinement satisfaite !_

Après ce loooong passage à répondre à vos reviews, la suite ! J'espère que j'ai oublié personne..

Merci à tous de me lire :) Voilà un recentrage sur l'histoire donc, sans oublier nos deux idiots préférés...Au passage, je préviens que dans ce chapitre on commence un peu le fait que oui, cette fic c'est du M. Soyez prévenus ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**OooOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre Quatre : Y croire**

Le soleil perçant à travers les rideaux abîmés illumina la pièce, et Dean se réveilla en sursaut, comme à son habitude. Cependant, le corps chaud contre le sien était une sensation nouvelle. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu personne avec qui se réveiller, plutôt qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel contentement. Les yeux clos, il laissa aller ses mains contre les hanches collées à lui, et enfouissant sa tête près des cheveux, il inspira profondément. Sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il tira doucement l'Ange à lui, le faisant émerger lentement. Ses mains toujours bien ancrées sur les hanches du brun, Dean commença à souffler sur sa nuque, cherchant à le réveiller.

**-Dean... ça chatouille.. **Geignit finalement Castiel, à demi éveillé, et déjà trop conscient du corps près du sien.

Le blond se retint de justesse de rire devant l'air perdu de Castiel, ayant du mal à s'adapter aux nouvelles sensations que lui procurait son corps. A la place, il sentit un frisson parcourir le sien lorsque Castiel s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, et que ses ongles vinrent s'accrocher à ses omoplates.

**-Au fait, à quel moment on s'est retrouvés dans ces tenues ?** Demanda le chasseur en désignant leurs t-shirts, qui avaient été jetés plus loin dans la chambre.

**-J'ai eu chaud dans la nuit, et je t'ai donné un coup par erreur. Alors que je voulais m'excuser, tu m'as demandé d'enlever le tien aussi, car tu voulais me sentir contre toi,** expliqua calmement l'Ange, rougissant malgré tout quand son regard s'arrêta sur le torse de Dean, plus bronzé que d'ordinaire.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Castiel se décida à poser une main hésitante sur les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés du chasseur, et ne remarqua pas l'état dans lequel se trouvait Dean.

_Alors comme ça, ce n'était pas un rêve... Du moins, pas ce passage _Songeait Dean. Il revit avec clarté la façon dont l'Ange l'avait déshabillé. Cependant, la nuit avait trouvé une conclusion différente dans ses rêves. Il se souvenait avec une étonnante clarté de regard qu'ils avaient partagés avant de s'embrasser, il sentait encore les lèvres de Castiel qui avaient parcouru son corps. _Juste une illusion..._ Baissant les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec la bouche de son Ange, entrouvertes, et fut hypnotisé par l'intensité du regard que Castiel posait sur lui. Une chaleur se diffusa soudainement dans ses reins, et il sentit le besoin urgent de prendre une douche froide, ayant besoin de se remettre les idées au clair. Quittant à regret le lit, il prit le temps de s'asseoir sur le rebord avant de se lever.

**-Je vais me doucher, **dit-il avec plus de brutalité qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Voulant se rattraper, il se tourna vers son Ange, et lui souriant, serra sa main dans la sienne. **Tâche de pas de rendormir, okay ? **

Castiel se contenta de hocher la tête, ayant peur de laisser échapper plus que nécessaire s'il prenait le risque de parler.

Dean parti, il attendit d'entendre l'eau couler pour se laisser aller. Pourtant, il adorait être avec son humain, mais dernièrement celui-ci pouvait avoir des réactions contradictoires, et Castiel redoutait l'instant où Dean et lui se retrouveraient encore une fois à se hurler dessus.

**-Dean... **

Laissant sa tête retomber lourdement sur son oreiller, Castiel fixa le plafond, l'air absent. Il sentait encore la chaleur du corps de Dean contre le sien, ce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre sachant que le chasseur s'était séparé de lui depuis longtemps. Il rougit en se remémorant sa fougue lorsque Dean lui avait demandé de le déshabiller, et lorsqu'il avait caressé pour la première fois la peau de l'homme sans raison particulière, excepté l'envie qui le dévorait depuis que le chasseur l'avait soigné après sa chute.

Il entendait encore l'eau couler lorsqu'il se décida à se lever, regrettant la chaleur confortable de leur lit. Ramassant les vêtements éparpillés, il s'attela ensuite à remettre les draps froissés en place, tout en espérant qu'il arriverait encore une fois à faire en sorte que Dean passe la nuit avec lui.

Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsque qu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, laissant passer un Dean ruisselant, portant pour seul vêtement une serviette nouée à sa taille. Le fixant avidement, Castiel eut du mal à décrocher son regard du torse, et la sensation du corps de Dean contre le sien se rappela vivement à lui.

**-Allez Cas, à la douche **! Laissa Dean, faisant fit du sentiment de satisfaction de se voir dévisager comme ça par l'Ange**. Je t'ai laissé de l'eau chaude, ne t'inquiète pas**, ajouta-t-il en poussant l'Ange dans la pièce.

Castiel se laissa faire, et lorsque le loquet se referma derrière lui, se dévêtit complètement. Quand le jet d'eau frappa son corps pour la première fois, son dos se cambra sous la sensation, et il fit rouler doucement ses épaules pour que l'eau le touche à chaque endroit, chatouillant ainsi ses clavicules. Soupirant de bonheur, il vint placer ses mains sur sa nuque, la massant avec vigueur. Toute la pièce était d'une chaleur agréable, mais surtout, l'odeur de Dean était partout. Castiel avait l'impression que l'humain était avec lui actuellement, et cette idée s'accentua quand il déboucha le gel douche du chasseur pour s'en servir. Humant profondément, il laissa ses mains parcourir son corps. C'était comme si Dean s'insinuait dans la moindre partie de son être, et la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure en touchant l'humain s'intensifia de plus belle, son corps réagissant d'une manière nouvelle à l'Ange.

Laissant ses mains descendre le long de son corps, Castiel les approcha de son sexe avec une appréhension accentuant son état. Osant enfin se toucher, il prit le délicatement en mains, et eut un sursaut de plaisir non anticipé. Son corps entier trembla à ce simple contact, et sans même en avoir conscience, Castiel entama un mouvement de va et vient le long de son membre dressé, et s'étonna des gémissements qu'il s'entendit pousser. L'odeur de Dean sur lui accrût d'autant plus les sensations qu'il ressentait, et l'image de Dean qui l'avait fixé si intensément quelques temps auparavant s'imposa à lui, lui faisant pousser un râle de contentement. Il lui semblait que le plaisir ne cessait de monter par vagues, et Castiel avait du mal à ne pas s'effondrer tant ses jambes tremblaient.

- **Merde, il a pas pris de vêtements**, jura Dean en repassant dans la chambre après s'être habillé, et en voyant la pile intouchée de ses vêtements et ceux de Sam qui avaient été attribués à Castiel en attendant que celui ci ait les siens. Après avoir lancé un regard dédaigneux aux vêtements de Sam, il se saisit de certaines de ses affaires, préférant que l'Ange porte quelque chose lui appartenant. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la salle de bain, il s'inquiéta tout de suite des bruits qui lui parvenaient, pensant que son Ange était souffrant. Avec empressement, il ouvrit la porte pour lui porter secours.

**- Cas, est ce que tu vas...**. La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un Castiel dont le corps se tendait sous des mouvements brusques, haletant. Resserrant les vêtements contre lui tandis qu'il inspirait avec force, Dean resta bouche bée devant la beauté de l'Ange en face de lui. Ses joues rouges s'accordaient avec la teinte prise par ses lèvres qu'il mordait avec force, et l'eau coulant toujours le long de son corps lui donnait un aspect encore plus irréel. Ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de Castiel, Dean déglutit fortement, se sentant durcir automatiquement lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le vas et vient que l'Ange imposait à sa main.

Levant les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de l'homme, Castiel bloqua son regard dans celui de Dean, et un dernier mouvement lui donna l'impression que tout explosait en lui. Il s'entendit murmurer le nom de l'homme. _Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait aimer dire son nom... _Les vagues de plaisir se répandaient fortement en lui, le faisant vibrer, et ses yeux se révulsèrent sous la force du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Il sentit un liquide étrange couler le long de sa main, et se mélanger doucement avec l'eau qui le parcourait, et baissant les yeux pour contempler, rompit pour la première fois le contact visuel avec Dean, qui en profita pour quitter la pièce promptement.

Lorsque Castiel descendit des escaliers, décemment vêtu, Dean ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détourna le regard, sous l'air amusé de Sam. Celui ci n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il avait vu débarquer un Dean plus rouge que jamais, tressaillant au moindre contact.

**- Salut Castiel **! Lança le cadet en voyant l'Ange s'approcher. **T'arrives pile au bon moment. On était en train de parler à Dean de la piste qu'on avait trouvé avec Bobby ce matin,** amorça Sam.

**- Ce matin, tu veux dire cette nuit ? **Grogna Bobby, en faisant rouler son fauteuil, cherchant à atteindre la pile impressionnante de livres ouverts sur le bureau. Frappant une roue sur le pied de table, il pesta et fit un détour plus grand. L'homme eut un air aigri, qu'il chassa rapidement en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de Dean.

-** Oui enfin,** coupa Sam.** En gros, il arrive que des traces angéliques soient laissés dans certains lieux, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai repensé à ce que nous avait expliqué Anna concernant la force d'une grâce, et s'ils veulent faire revenir Adam sur Terre, ils auront besoin d'une connexion, d'une force si puissante qu'elle permettra à une seconde personne de marcher sur Terre, ressuscitée. De ce fait, une grâce correspondrait à ...** Sam détourna le regard, réalisant que l'Ange s'était immobilisé à ces mots.

**- Une grâce correspondrait à la puissance attendue du lieu**, conclut Dean, la compassion lisible dans son regard.

Castiel sembla se reprendre, et avançant vers le bureau de Bobby, lu rapidement les pages auxquels ils avaient été ouverts. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et son air se fit grave.

**- Zachariah est très suspicieux, je doute qu'il l'ait laissé dans le premier endroit venu. C'est du vaisseau potentiel de Michael dont il est question, Prince des Archanges, et chef des Armées Célestes. **

**- Dans ce cas, Zachariah a du sous-estimer notre passé de chasseur**, railla Bobby, en tendant une liasse de feuilles à l'Ange. **Niagara.**

**- Niagara, comme dans les chutes du Niagara ? Dude, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller !** S'enthousiasma Dean.

**- L'erreur est compréhensible, mais non Dean. Plus précisément, Iron Mountain, Michigan. On est à une dizaine heure de route. Et même s'ils ont été étouffés, plusieurs événements ont eu lieu, l'endroit semble être « miraculeux » depuis peu,** expliqua Sam, en reprenant les mots d'un article qu'il avait trouvé sur la ville.

Dean ravala sa déception, et se tourna vers l'Ange.

**- Cas, t'en penses quoi ?** Demanda-t-il en le fixant.

Les feuilles en main, Castiel sentit son corps se crisper instantanément, et se reprocha mentalement d'être si expressif.

-** Ça semble correspondre. Et ne pas vérifier le lieu serait une erreur évidente. Nous ne disposons pas d'assez de possibilités pour refuser une telle opportunité. Néanmoins, je ne m'attends pas à voir le lieu vide. Il va falloir préparer quelques actions anti-anges il semblerait...**

Dean lui sourit, et finissant la tasse de café qu'il avait dans les mains, s'attablât à préparer leurs sacs pour leur départ. Vérifiant l'état de la voiture, il la cajola quelques instants avant de retourner auprès de Sam et Castiel pour que l'Ange ait l'occasion de leur montrer comment se défendre. Apprenant par cœur à tracer le signe qui permettait de renvoyer les Anges au Paradis, ils décidèrent d'un commun avis d'en tracer un sur leur propre corps lorsqu'ils seraient proches du lieu. Le jour disparaissait peu à peu, et il fut convenu qu'ils partiraient au lever du soleil. Dean n'était pas convaincu, mais Sam semblait croire que la nuit leur serait bénéfique.

Disparaissant dans sa chambre, Dean fut enfin d'accord avec son petit frère lorsqu'il s'effondra comme une masse sur son lit et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, il fut rudement réveillé par Sam lui secouant l'épaule, et avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'avaler un repas décent, ils étaient en voiture pour Iron Mountain.

Bobby regarda l'Impala s'éloigner, secouée par le mauvais état de la route.

**- Idjits... **

Retournant à son salon, l'homme sorti de son bureau la vasque qui leur servait pour les invocations, et aligna les différents ingrédients requis à côté, par ordre. Lorsqu'il eut fini de les verser un à un, il fit couler de son sang dans la coupe, tranchant sa chair sans sourciller. Bobby souffla, et poussé par un regain soudain, se mit à réciter la formule qu'il avait tant chercher.

**- Et bien, pour une surprise... **

Grognant à l'entente de la voix, il releva la tête, et fit face. Dans un costume noir impeccable, Crowley lui souriait, un air supérieur accroché sur son visage.

**- Les frères Winchester ne sont pas conviés à la fête à ce que je vois ? **

**- Crowley, **grogna Bobby. C'était la première fois que le démon se trouvait face à lui, et il du s'avouer qu'il ne correspondait pas du tout à ses attentes. Arme en main, il se déplaça en grinçant.

**- Robert Singer je suppose ? Nous avons pas eu l'occasion d'être présentés. Et pourtant voilà que avant même de nous connaître vous me faîtes venir à vous ? Je dois dire, cela m'enchante. Je tenais justement à... faire affaires avec vous dernièrement, **déclara-t-il, tout en scrutant chaque recoin de l'endroit. Retenant un sourire moqueur, il se tint droit, de toute son élégance, et continua. **Les garçons n'ont que les trois bagues à ce qu'il semblerait, et la quatrième est plus que nécessaire. Il semblerait que nous ayons... Des buts communs, dans cette affaire, dirais-je. Et j'espérais que nous puissions trouver un terrain d'entente. A vrai dire, j'aurais bien un moyen, une formule, pour localiser Death...**

**- Mais tout a un prix n'est-ce-pas** ? Finit Bobby. Méfiant, il braqua son arme sur le démon, bien que conscient que cela n'aurait que peu d'effet. Après des années à être protégé par les armes, il avait pris l'habitude.

**- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est...**

**- De mon âme.**

**- Un prêt seulement ! Un gage de bonne volonté. Après tout, de cette façon je pourrais exaucer votre souhait, et parvenir à un accord**. Enjoliva le démon.

Soutenant son regard, Bobby semblait mesurer la sincérité de la proposition. Il lui était clair qu'il y aurait une contrepartie plus forte, mais pendant que les frères s'occupaient de Adam, il ne pouvait pas perdre de vue leur objectif. Obtenir les quatre bagues pour ré-ouvrir la cage de Lucifer. Comprenant que là était sa seule solution, Bobby se résigna.

**- Un prêt. Contre l'emplacement de Death. **

**- Exactement**, lui sourit Crowley.

**- J'accepte**, finit par déclarer le chasseur, et il vit le démon se pencher vers lui.

**- Scellons le pacte alors**, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Après un voyage où seule la musique entraînante de Dean avait brisée le silence pesant, les trois hommes se réjouirent d'avoir atteint Niagara. Le temps gris s'accordait bien à la ville monotone, semblable à toutes celles que les deux frères avaient pu traverser lors de leurs diverses chasses. Choisissant d'aller se renseigner après des habitants, Sam se gara sur le parking du premier restaurant qu'ils trouvèrent. Dean, fidèle à lui même, passa en tête, et entra dans le lieu d'un pas assuré. Repérant rapidement une serveuse, il lui sourit d'un air charmeur, et alla s'asseoir à l'une des tables libres.

**- Bonsoir, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? **

La serveuse l'ayant évidemment suivi, Dean leva les yeux, et contempla la jeune femme en face de lui sans s'en cacher. Celle-ci rougit, mais pas farouche, planta son regard dans celui de l'homme lui faisant face. Sa tenue mettait en valeur ses formes généreuses, et ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Passant sa main sur son cou, elle rejeta une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

**- C'est forcément un bon soir si l'on a l'occasion de vous apercevoir,** répondit Dean. **J'aimerais pouvoir voir votre menu, s'il vous plaît. **

**- Je vous amène ça tout de suite ! **

**- Merci Sublime... **Lui lançant un clin d'œil peu discret, Dean tourna la tête et aperçu enfin Sam et Castiel, à l'entrée du Diner's, qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la scène. Castiel suivit les allées de la jeune femme, et Dean s'étonna de l'air sévère qu'il affichait. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Castiel évita son regard en se plaçant à côté de Sam, et se contenta de fixer l'extérieur de la bâtisse à travers la vitre sale. Lorsque la serveuse revint à eux avec plusieurs menus, celle ci s'appuya négligemment sur l'épaule de Dean pour atteindre l'Ange.

**- Besoin d'autre chose ?** Demanda-t-elle sans lâcher Dean du regard.

**- Ça ira, merci.** Répondit Castiel, cassant.

Une douleur qu'il commençait à connaître s'installa en lui. Il se rappelait l'avoir déjà ressenti lorsqu'il était encore un Ange, mais sa nouvelle forme humaine intensifiait tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver. Et comme toujours, Dean était responsable de ces émotions. Rageur, Castiel mangea en silence, coupant sa viande avec force, et tenta de se concentrer sur leur but.

Il savait qu'Adam était le plus important en ce moment, mais la colère le submergeait. _Dean. Dean. Dean_. Se levant précipitamment, il s'excusa auprès des frères, prétextant un besoin urgent.

Préférant ne pas relever, Sam en profita pour appeler la serveuse.

**- Dites moi, nous ne sommes pas de la région, et il se révélerait fort utile de nous indiquer la route pour Iron Mountain. **Demanda le chasseur.

**- Vous voulez aller voir le site vous aussi ? **

**- Le site ?** Sam eut l'air étonné, mais se reprit vite. **Oui, c'est ça. Nous sommes des passionnés, et l'on adorerait pouvoir s'y rendre. **

**- Je...** hésitante, la jeune femme regarda les frères tour à tour, et souffla. **J'ai pas l'habitude d'entretenir les rumeurs, mais bon, je peux faire une exception pour vous. Suivez la route indiquant Iron Mountain, et lorsque vous serez engagés sur la côte, prenez la première à votre gauche. Vous arriverez directement au lieu. **

Remerciant la demoiselle, les deux frères finirent de manger en vitesse, et quand l'Ange les retrouva, ils attendaient sur le parking, adossés à la voiture noire.

Laissant Dean conduire, ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'embranchement indiqué par la serveuse, et les doigts de Dean se resserrèrent sur le volant. Concentré, il s'arrêta dès qu'il put. Comme prévu, ils se tracèrent chacun un symbole anti-anges sur le torse. Dean eut mal lorsqu'il vu le sang de l'Ange couler à nouveau, les souvenirs de son accident encore gravés dans sa tête.

S'armant chacun à leur tour, Sam passa le couteau de Ruby à sa ceinture. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils s'avancèrent sans bruit vers la vallée, entourée des hauts sommets, qui s'étalait au pied de la montagne, impressionnante de verdure.

**- Putain mais c'est quoi ça..**. ragea Dean, en contemplant l'étendue vierge. Ils étaient seuls.

Soudain, il repéra un endroit où la terre semblait avoir été retournée récemment, et accouru, curieux, Sam sur ses talons.

**- Hum, alors ce qu'on disait était bien vrai... Le petit Castiel est bien resté dans son corps, toujours aussi collé à son protégé. **Ricanant, la femme qui se tenait devant eux se lécha avidement les lèvres, et Castiel vit ses yeux devenir plus noir que l'encre.

Jurant, Dean regarda impuissant d'autres démons apparaître, et fut soulagé lorsque Sam planta sa lame dans celui le plus proche. Prenant ça comme signal de départ, il sortit son arme, et bien qu'il savait que ça ne ferait que les ralentir, il tira, courant vers son Ange.

- **Et le petit Castiel ne peut plus nous exorciser maintenant... **La voix lente de la femme se fit de nouveau entendre. L'Ange soudain posa son regard sur elle.

**- Mais je peux toujours me servir de ça,** dit-il simplement en tirant sur le démon, son épaule suivant le mouvement automatiquement, l'Ange peu habitué au recul qu'un fusil à pompe avait. Sonné, il se releva et tenta d'analyser au mieux la situation tout en s'éloignant de celle qui semblait diriger cette attaque. Dévalant les flancs de la montagne, les démons allaient les encercler. Dans un dernier espoir, Castiel pria pour le bien des frères Winchester, pria pour que quelqu'un vienne les sauver.

**- Sam t'occupes pas de ceux qui arrivent, je les ralentis ! Tues les blessés !** Cria Dean à son frère, qui s'évertuait à transpercer le maximum de démons possible. Dean commençait à croire qu'ils pourraient peut-être faire face, lorsqu'il fut projeté au sol avec violence. Un corps se jeta sur lui, et il parvint de justesse à se relever avant que deux mains ne viennent se poser autour de son cou. Son arme contre le corps de l'autre, il pressa la détente et soupira en voyant le démon s'éloigner.

Castiel fut plus rapide que la lame qui voulu atteindre le chasseur et Dean regarda avec angoisse le corps de l'Ange s'effondrer, une plaie béante barrant son torse.

Une lumière forte s'éleva du corps du démon, et lorsqu'il chuta, Dean aperçu Sam, qui commençait à faiblir. Se jetant auprès de Castiel, il attrapa l'Ange, et le serra contre lui, cherchant à empêcher le sang de s'échapper.

**- Cas, Cas, Cas... Reste avec moi Cas.. **Désespéré, le chasseur n'avait plus conscience de son environnement. Son regard était fixé sur la tâche rouge qui s'agrandissait autour de lui, et une colère sourde grondait en lui.

**- Dean... **Respirant avec difficulté, l'Ange chercha le regard de son humain, et réussit à calmer sa peur lorsque Dean lui murmura qu'il allait le sauver.

**- Tssss... Décidément, il faut vraiment tout faire avec vous ! **S'éleva une voix inespérée. L'instant d'après, Dean sentit le tapis abîmé du salon de Bobby sous lui et pour la première fois, fut heureux d'entendre les roulements grinçants de la chaise dans laquelle l'homme était bloquée.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il s'assura directement que son frère l'avait suivi, n'ayant pas quitté Castiel, et sentant toujours le poids de l'Ange contre lui.

**- Je pensais pouvoir vous confier la responsabilité de mon frère, mais j'avais tort à ce qui semblerait,** déclara Gabriel, en apposant ses mains sur la blessure de Castiel, qui se referma sous le regard soulagé de Dean.

La respiration de l'Ange reprit un cours plus régulier, mais Dean se refusa à le voir s'éloigner, et resserra sa prise sur la main de l'Ange, la caressant doucement.

Brisant le silence, Dean releva la tête pour scruter l'Archange, le fixant d'air sévère un instant, puis se laissa aller.

**- Merci,** déclara-t-il enfin avec sincérité, rassuré de sentir que Castiel reprenait peu à peu conscience contre lui, la prise de l'Ange s'étant affermie.

**- C'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait beau gosse,** railla Gabriel. **D'un côté, je devrais pas être étonné : les Winchester sont connus pour leurs nombreuses actions stupides. J'avais dans l'espoir que mon frère ne serait pas impliqué. Quel fou j'ai pu être !** Haussant le ton, l'Archange dévisagea Sam. **Heureusement que vous aviez cette lame. Mais maintenant, et sachant que je viens tout de même de vous sauver la vie, auriez vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer la situation ? Enfin, après que mon frère est chuté pour vous, ce dont je n'ai toujours pas compris la raison en passant. **

Sam détourna le regard, gêné de l'insistance de Gabriel. Quand il vit Dean se relever, il s'approcha, et aida son frère à porter Castiel jusqu'au canapé.

**- Zachariah cherche à ressusciter Adam vu que Dean.. **Castiel toussa bruyamment. **Vu que Dean refuse d'être le vaisseau de Michael. Voilà la raison de ma chute, Gabriel. J'ai du choisir, et j'ai choisi l'être humain. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, mais accepte ma décision,** déclara l'Ange.

Dean vit l'Archange se retenir de crier, et celui ci posa ses mains sur sa taille pour se calmer. Au côté de Castiel, il assistait à la scène, déconnecté.

**- Tu... ça n'explique pas votre présence dans le piège le plus évident que j'avais jamais eu ****l'occasion de voir. **Finit par se résigner Gabriel.

-** Nous avons suivi une piste qui devait nous mener à Adam. Il semblerait maintenant qu'elle n'était pas aussi plausible qu'on ait pu le penser,** soupira Sam, coupable. Même s'il dépassait largement l'Archange, il se sentait impuissant face à l'imposante prestance que celui ci dégageait.

**- Ça vous est pas venu à l'idée que peut-être, peut-être ! Castiel pourrait attirer l'attention des démons, encore plus qu'Anna ? Est-ce que vous avez bien pris en compte le fait que c'est le seul ange ayant jamais chuté sans retourner dans le corps d'un bébé ? Qu'il a pleinement conscience de sa vraie nature, et qu'il est donc de ce fait la meilleure source de données sur le Paradis que les démons n'auront jamais ? **

Bobby toussa, tentant de ne pas montrer la gêne qu'il ressentait à l'instant. L'heure n'était pas aux aveux, et encore moins aux siens. La tension était palpable dans la pièce, et personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Quand Castiel s'appuya faiblement contre son épaule, Dean se désintéressa complètement de Gabriel, et passa doucement sa main sur la joue de l'Ange pour le réveiller.

-** Cas ? Viens, je vais te porter à ta chambre.** Se tournant vers les autres personnes présentes, il ne fut preuve d'un ton sans appel. **On reparlera de ça demain. Pour le moment on a tous besoin de repos. **

Gabriel roula des yeux, affichant clairement son exaspération, mais finit par disparaître, non sans avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à son frère.

Dès lors, Dean se releva, et faisant face à Castiel, le prit contre lui. Les jambes de l'Ange se fermèrent automatiquement sur sa taille, et Dean le soutint en plaçant une de ses mains sur les fesses de Castiel, et l'autre sur son dos. Il entendit l'Ange soupirer de contentement, et se retint de justesse de l'imiter. Quittant la pièce et se dirigeant vers les escaliers, il faillit tomber lorsque Castiel se redressa, plaçant son front contre le sien. Aussitôt, les yeux bleus de l'Ange se fixèrent aux siens, et Dean se stoppa. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent quand il sentit les mains de Castiel glisser contre sa nuque, et un frisson de plaisir le parcouru. Le souvenir de Castiel sous la douche lui revint en force, et il fut surpris de sentir les lèvres de l'Ange se poser contre les siennes avec douceur. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu bouger, Castiel s'était déjà éloigné de lui, et avait replacé sa tête au creux du cou du chasseur.

**- Dean... **Soufflant sur la nuque de l'homme, il resserra ses jambes lorsque Dean entama de monter les escaliers. Il le sentit sourire contre lui, et se laissa faire lorsque l'homme le déposa avec douceur sur le lit.

**- Repose toi maintenant Cas...** murmura Dean.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, il redescendit rapidement, et fut soulagé de voir que la pièce était vide. S'effondrant sur le canapé, Dean s'endormit.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Oh gosh j'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais à vous poster cette suite Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le « léger » retard et aussi pour les potentielles fautes ( il est tard et mon cerveau fatigue XD ) ... J'espère que Cas sous la douche vous a plu !:p J'arrive enfin au moment où je peux développer l'histoire alors si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas ! Pour ce qui est du lieu... Il existe bel et bien, mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas de montagne. Mais bon, maintenant il y en a une XD _

_En attendant, merci de me suivre, merci d'avoir attendu ! J'essayerais d'être plus rapide... J'ai un regain de motivation:D Bisous à tous !_

_Edit : Désolé toujours pas de chapitre 5 Il avance ! Juste la version corrigée de celui là, et une légère explication : je ne suis pas l'histoire concernant l'acquisition des bagues parce que, oui, originalement, Adam arrive avant la troisième bague, mais pas ici XD je comptais y revenir plus tard, désolé de pas être assez claire:( Enfin bref, il suffit de décaler Adam entre les trois bagues et l'apparition de Death. Voilà.. Bisous !_


End file.
